ID = 17 - a scary story (christmas special), and IWILLKILLYOU91.
Have you experienced an error called ID = 17. This is my first creepypasta story, also I'm not American so don't blame me with spellings and grammar. You can fix grammar and spelling issues NOTE: This is a not real or fictional story. I made it and I share it for you. Also this will be completed when Dec 25 comes. 12/1/2016 (Dec 1, 2016) I found and wanted to play a game called ___. When I joined in, Error ID = 17 kept showing up. One time it showed me: ID = 17 leave now. I walked away from the keyboard. When I came back my Antivirus said that there is a virus on my computer. My virus was called "___" I tried to removed it and BAMM!! It got removed. I went back to roblox, played some random games but all of them had an error. I went to play other games rather than Roblox. 12/2/2016 (Dec 2, 2016) I went to the Roblox site but something strange happened. It showed ERROR 404: failed to connect the website ID = 17, I refreshed the website, And the homepage showed up. I played some games, No ID = 17 errors showed up at first but after the game loaded, I saw that the players names names are different. Their names were ID=17 and FailedToConnectID17ERROR. I searched FailedToConnectID17ERROR and ID=17 but no players were found. I left the game. 12/3/2016 (Dec 3, 2016) I went back to the Roblox site but things became stranger. The homepage became creepy, it had buttons instead of games, develop, catalog and ID=17 Error. I refreshed the homepage but nothing happened. I refreshed more times and something changed. It said Hello, Leave Now Or Else! I clicked random buttons to get to the forum and when I clicked, the forum looked strange, Contents and even ads were ID = 17. It was so strange. 12/4/2016 (Dec 4, 2016) The homepage looked like December 3 homepage but the homepage became darkened/darkly twisted. My profile look have changed and My name has gone. I tried to go develop play audio but there was no sound. I searched another audio. when I played it, There's no sound at all. Also I became confused because all of their names are ID=17. Hopefully I found an audio with a different name. I played it, It was very creepy. I quit roblox for 10 days 12/14/2016 (Dec 14, 2016) I went back to roblox but something happened again. A message popped up. It said random words. Also instead of ID=17 It changed to ID=-17. I didn't expect that there will be a minus sign. I went to the games but no games have been showed. It was very weird. I played other games rather than roblox for 3 days. 12/17/2016 (Dec 17, 2016) Instead of Google Chrome, I opened Firefox this time but when I went to the Roblox page, the 2016 maintenance showed up. There is something different in the maintenance page. It said "(ID=-17): Leave now OR ELSE". I Closed Firebox and decided to go to Roblox using Google Chrome. The Maintenance page from before showed up. I reloaded the page but nothing happened. I went away for 30 minutes and than the Homepage showed up. However the background of the homepage looked different. The background color was Dark red with black being scattered. My avatar turned black and had a smily face with red eyes that I couldn't edit. My computer shut down randomly and I can't open the PC. I tried to play Roblox in ipad But when I tried to open it, It crashed. i reinstalled it, but it crashed and the PC problem had been recovered for 5 days. 12/22/2016 (Dec 22, 2016) (11:30pm) I went to roblox. The normal homepage occured. I went through the games but only one game was on the front page. I played it. I saw players playing online. But there were some players mad at me. They were also trying to leave me at the game. Their names look different. Bob666ID17: hey you, yeah you! ME: hi Bob666ID17: LEAVE NOW!!! ME: Why??!?!? Bob666ID17: I dont wanna talk about it JUST leave I became confused. Someone whispered me why I should leave. NormalGuy928356: Yeah! Leave now ME: Just tell me why?! Lociuw932: (Whisper) because someone is hacking to steal your account. You need to leave now!!! ME: Ok I left the game But 1 day ban occured. I got banned for no reason 12/24/2016 (Dec 24, 2016) Since my account got stolen, I can not login. The account stealer changed my password. I created an alt account but whenever I click login. Message always pops up. It says ID=17 Failed to login. Even the name has not been used before.... I waited a day 12/25/2016 (Dec 25, 2016) The Creepy event has been ended and christmas has been started. I changed/reset my password to login to my main account, It worked. The homepage looks normal, the buttons and etc also looks normal, and the account stealer has been banned. IWILLKILLYOU91 NOTE: This story is fictional. And this will be long 12/28/2016 (Dec 28, 2016) I was playing random games. But i saw a player named IWILLKILLYOU91. Now he/she is starting to chat me. He said that he wants to kill me, and some death threats Me: Hi! IWILLKILLYOU91: i will kill you Me: what???!?!?! Are you going to kill me? IWILLKILLYOU91: i will... Your being watched.... Me: Is this a joke? I became scared, and i'm scared to go outside but a random player tries to fight him ROBLOXNOOB1: Hey noob you cant kill me because you cant find me IWILLKILLYOU91: i will find ya... your my first target... peanutbutterjelly: oh yeah! then find me IWILLKILLYOU91: ... hellothere123: ... you cant find me dude IWILLKILLYOU91: alright i will kill you all He said that i was the last target. I went to his place and i read the description. It said Beetlegourds is being watched I were scared after i read the description. I knew that hellothere123 will be killed in real life! He was stalking/finding Hellothere123 in real life and soon on will be killed. IDK that he was killing players in real life. But he dont target administrators, CEO and moderators. Hopefully i learned a lesson that he kills players whenever you chat him/her. 12/29/2016 (Dec 29, 2016) TO BE CONTINUED Category:Errors